


Стерпится слюбится || Thorki crack (rus) [video]

by Agapushka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Humor, M/M, Video
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: Сделано на Winter Temporary Fandom Battle для команды WTF Thorki and Hiddlesworth 2021
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 4





	Стерпится слюбится || Thorki crack (rus) [video]

**Author's Note:**

> Сделано на Winter Temporary Fandom Battle для команды WTF Thorki and Hiddlesworth 2021


End file.
